


Daddy Issues

by IlluminousVeneer



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminousVeneer/pseuds/IlluminousVeneer
Summary: Chuck Bass couldn’t say that he was surprised. After all, most of the Upper East Side’s denizens had major issues buried underneath a veneer of pompous wealth. But if there was anyone who he had expected to have "daddy issues", it would be Serena—not her little brother.





	

Chuck Bass couldn’t say that he was surprised. After all, most of the Upper East Side’s denizens had major issues buried underneath a veneer of pompous wealth. But if there was anyone who he had expected to have “daddy issues”, it would be Serena—not her little brother.

It had happened on a pretty sunny day. Despite the glowing sun, it was deceptively cold outside so Chuck had decided to stay in for the day. He wasn’t surprised to see Eric lounging around the apartment. Half-an-hour later, Chuck’s younger soon-to-be step-brother was at the door of his room. 

“Hey, Chuck…there’s something I need to tell you.” Eric’s voice dropped a bit and turned to the playboy. Chuck’s eyebrow raised a bit, but his face remained mostly stoic.

“What is it? If you need something paid off…” Chuck lazily drawled. 

“I’m…gay.” Eric muttered, looking downward as if expecting Chuck to lash out at him. Chuck assumed that Eric wanted him to be surprised. But to be quite honest—Chuck had only seen Eric around Jenny Humphrey and it didn’t seem like there was anything going on between them. 

“Oh.” Chuck managed to say. Despite his usual heartlessness, Chuck could tell that this was somewhat of a big deal for Eric. 

“You don’t sound shocked…” Eric looked up a bit, knitting his eyebrows together.

“Well, no. Not really. I’ve had my suspicions since you hadn’t jumped little Jenny Humphrey’s bones yet.” Chuck leaned back at bit in his lounge chair, smirking at the red flush spreading across Eric’s cherub-like face.

“So why did you decide to come out to me, Eric?” Chuck broke the silence, staring intently at the younger van der Woodsen. Eric shuffled a bit, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he cleared his throat.

“Uh…well, the other day…I picked up a package from Vanya and I didn’t realize it was for you.” Eric’s faced continued to turn redder. “And when I opened it, it was a bunch of DVDs.”

Chuck shrugged, not really caring that the young boy had probably stumbled upon his porn subscription. 

“So?” Chuck asked.

“Well, you watched a lot of videos…I noticed, that had…um…” Eric struggled to find the right words and Chuck took some slight amusement in watching the innocent boy talk about Chuck’s depraved fantasies. 

“Yes?” Chuck feigned a yawn, as if he was getting bored when really this was quite entertaining.

“There was a lot of…um…anal.” Eric coughed out the last word. Chuck struggled to hide a grin as he could just imagine Serena chasing after him for corrupting her little brother. 

“Yes. A lot of guys are into those things.” Chuck pointed out, deciding to spare Eric the details of some of his late-night visitors.

“Yeah, but I can’t imagine someone like Blair or Penelope or any of the Constance girls being into those things…” Eric shrugged, stepping a bit further into the room to lean against the wall. 

“True. That’s what makes it a bit fun, though.” Chuck winked.

“You’ve never thought about doing anything like that…with a guy, have you?” Eric’s words came out rushed and jumbled and it took a moment for Chuck to decipher what the younger boy had said.”

“I’ve had my fair share of experiments, Eric, but I haven’t gone that far with another guy.” Chuck pointed out. The next comment really threw Chuck off his stoic façade.

“Well, there’s a lot of gay guys in New York that would be more than happy to help you out with that.” Eric’s face somehow turned even redder as he fiddled with the bottom of his sweater vest. That was not something Chuck had expected to hear and he was starting to wonder where this conversation was going. Did Eric want him to hire a gay prostitute? 

“AndmaybeyoumightwanttotrythatwithmesinceBartSerenaandmymomarenthere.” Eric ran out the next sentence of his mouth, leaning back toward the doorway as if expecting Chuck to yell at him. Chuck truthfully didn’t actually understand much of what the younger boy had just said.

“What?” Chuck leaned forward from his chair and started intently at his soon-to-be step-brother.

“I…maybe you might…want to try that…with…um…me…since Bart, Serena….and my mom aren’t here.” Eric mumbled just loud enough for Chuck to hear him. “I-It’s not like…I have a crush on you or something…but um…when I saw that you’re into that…”

“So…you’re offering to fulfill my sexual fantasies?” Chuck’s lips curved into a small smile.

“Um…yes…I think…” Eric mumbled. Chuck was sure that there was a whole story behind this, but by now there was a noticeable bulge in Chuck’s pants. He didn’t really care about the why as much as he cared about getting his rocks off.

“Well…go for it, little brother.” Chuck’s voice dropped an octave as he spread his legs wide open, not bothering to hide his rock-hard bulge. Eric made a noticeable gulp as he slowly moved toward Chuck. Shaking a bit, Eric sank to his knees and crawled between Chuck’s legs. Chuck continued to move them apart to give the younger boy better access.

As Eric sat there between Chuck’s legs, he moved his hand over to his leg and slowly moved it toward the big bulge in Chuck’s pants. He finally reached Chuck’s dick and started to stroke it through the fabric. This made Chuck breathe deeply as he really started to get excited.

Next, Eric moved both of his hands toward the zipper of Chuck’s pants, gradually undoing them. He then pulled down the pants as Chuck moved his hips up for a second to help him out. Quickly unbuttoning his shirt as he sat in his tight, black boxer-briefs, Chuck let out a slight moan as Eric started to massage his cock through the fabric. It made Chuck’s cock twitch even harder as Eric slowly started to peel off the boxer-briefs until the entire thickness of Chuck’s cock sprang free. There was a smile on Eric’s face as he stared at the member in front of him.

“W-wow…it’s really…big.” Eric exclaimed. Staring into Chuck’s eyes, Eric grabbed his cock and started stroking it, pointing it upwards. He then moved his face toward Chuck’s groin and started to lick Chuck’s balls. 

Chuck, for his part, sat with his mouth wide open and breathing heavily as his soon-to-be step-brother was jacking him off and licking and sucking his balls. Eric took it another step further as he moved his mouth toward the tip of Chuck’s dick. First, he gently licked it and then he opened his lips to take it in his mouth. The incredible feeling of Eric’s warm, wet mouth on Chuck’s cock just got better and better as Eric took more and more of it into his mouth. Eric continued to suck on it as he moved his mouth up-and-down, massaging his older soon-to-be stepbrother’s balls. He kept licking the underside of Chuck’s cock with his tongue for a few minutes until he finally let go of the cock with his mouth and sat back.

“So…do you want…to fuck…my ass now?” Eric panted, his pupils dilated with lust. 

“You sure you can take all of this?” Chuck smirked as the idea of fucking Eric’s tight little ass made him even harder, if that was possible.

Eric started taking off his shirt and pants, throwing his boxers to the side. Chuck reached into his drawer and took the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount into his hand and started lubricating his cock with it, making sure to cover the entire thing. As horny as he was, Chuck felt a slight responsibility to make sure this was comfortable for the younger boy. The cold feeling of the lube sent a shiver through Chuck’s body.

“Get on the bed, Eric.” Chuck commanded, standing up. Eric jumped onto the bed and lowered his head with his ass-up. Chuck used some of the left-over lube from his hand to Eric’s tight ass. He fingered Eric’s hole with one finger at first, enjoying the moans from the younger boy. He then entered another finger in and continued to play around a bit as Eric let out extremely loud moans. Clearly, the boy had never explored this side of himself.

Once finished, Chuck spread Eric’s ass-cheeks with his hands. Taking a moment to appreciate the beauty in front of him, Chuck cleared his throat.

“You’re sure about this, right?” 

“Yes.” Eric panted. “Now…please…Chuck…shove your big hard cock into my tight little asshole.” 

Chuck was shocked to hear such filthy words from the nerdy boy, but that was more than enough encouragement for him. Chuck moved closer to Eric, pointing his dick into Eric’s ass. He placed the tip at Eric’s hole and started to apply pressure, slowly squeezing it in. Eric started to moan and grunt as Chuck increased the pressure on Eric’s asshole until the tip finally popped in.

“Oh, fuck.” Eric moaned. “P-Please keep going.” 

Chuck kept forcing his cock in, inching his entire length into Eric’s hole, until Chuck was finally balls deep inside of the younger boy. The feeling of having every bit of his penis in this soft, warm, wet environment was almost enough to make Chuck cum right there. Chuck pulled out almost all the way, then pushed it in again, still slowly, but faster and faster, until he was going at a steady pace. Eric kept moaning and grunting all the time.

“Fuck yeah, fuck my ass. Fuck it hard.” Eric yelled.

Chuck had lost all inhibition at this point and started pounding the tight hole in front of him.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Chuck whispered, leaning closely to Eric’s ear as he nibbled on it.

“Y-Yeah, daddy. I wanna be your little fuck-toy. Fuck me anyway you want.” Eric cried out, letting out more moans of pleasure. Chuck was quite surprised at what Eric had just said, but it turned him on.

“Okay…” Chuck was so taken aback he had to think for a moment. “Then take it…like the fucking whore you are.” Chuck sped up again, really thrusting hard in-and-out of Eric’s tight hole. Chuck could feel that he was coming close, but Eric suddenly stopped him.

“W-Wait, let’s do a different position…” Eric moaned, breathing heavily. Turning over, Eric bent his legs back and stared at Chuck with red, puffed up lips and wide eyes. “Stick it in me, daddy. Pound your little fucktoy’s hole.”

Chuck obliged his younger step-brother, quickly shoving his cock all the way in Eric’s ass. It slid in easier this time as Chuck started to fuck Eric again at the same ferocious speed as before.

“Fuck, I’m going to come, Eric.” Chuck moaned, watching the sight of his cock rapidly entering Eric’s asshole. 

“Y-Yes, daddy, come deep inside of me.” Eric cried out. Chuck thrust one last time with all of his force, getting every inch of his cock as he could inside the smaller boy and started cumming like he had never come before. 

“F-Fuck!!” Chuck moaned out, shooting off wad after wad of cum. He stared into Eric’s eyes as the younger boy moaned in excitement. When Chuck finally came down after the orgasm, he pulled out slowly as a little cum started to ooze out of Eric’s gaping hole. Chuck then collapsed on the bed next to him.

Eric still didn’t seem to be done yet as he suddenly sat upright next to Chuck and moved his head toward the playboy’s groin. He started licking the base of Chuck’s cock again, making sure he covered every inch. He took Chuck’s penis into his mouth again and gently started sucking on it as he lowered his head.

Chuck was in heaven as this was probably one of the hottest things he had ever experienced. The feeling as his cock deflated in Eric’s mouth along with the younger boy’s talented tongue was just overwhelming. Finally, as Chuck got soft again, Eric stopped and moved off the cock. He then scooped up some of the cum that was flowing out of his asshole and licked it up, making Chuck’s cock twitch.

“T-That…was amazing, Eric.” Chuck panted. Eric smiled as Chuck ruffled his hair but he looked like he still wanted to say something.

“Chuck…since you’re getting hard again…can we…um…can you…fuck me in the mouth?” Eric licked his lips as he stared at Chuck’s hardening cock. Chuck was shocked that Eric was still going for him, but he wasn’t surprised—Chuck was known around New York for a reason. 

“You want me to…”

“I want you to throat-fuck me, face-fuck me, basically use my mouth as your personal little fuck-hole.” Eric panted, staring intently at Chuck. 

“Sounds hot, little brother.” Chuck grinned as he got off the bed and stood in front of Eric. Eric sank to his knees again as Chuck positioned himself in front of the smaller boy who immediately stuck out his tongue and opened his mouth.

“Looks like you really want this cock, huh? Addicted to it already?” Chuck moaned.

“Yes, daddy, I’m a desperate whore. Fuck my mouth, please.” Eric begged as Chuck couldn’t delay any longer. He pointed his dick into Eric’s waiting mouth and started to move in. Chuck moved slowly, inching his way like he had before as he expected Eric to start gagging. To Chuck’s surprise, nothing happened for the first few inches. Eric kept his head still with his mouth side open and his eyes fixated on Chuck. Eric continued to take more and more of Chuck’s cock down his throat, amazing the older boy who became extremely aroused. Chuck felt so fucking good as Eric’s mouth enveloped his cock. 

Chuck was about half-way in when it started getting harder to move. Something took over Chuck as he grabbed the back of Eric’s head and started forcing the last few inches of his cock down Eric’s throat. 

“Oh fuck it, take it you fucking whore.” Chuck growled as he watched as the base of his cock disappeared into Eric’s mouth. Once the tip of his cock poked the end of Eric’s throat did the younger boy start to make some superficial gagging noises. He didn’t look distressed and did nothing to try and stop Chuck. The older boy stayed there for a few more seconds, savoring the unbelievable feeling until he finally pulled out all the way to let Eric breathe. 

The younger boy gasped for air when Chuck pulled out, still looking at Chuck.

“F-Fuck me in the face, Daddy. Please!” Eric begged as he moved his hands behind his back as he tried to show that he really wanted to be used: that his holes were Chuck’s to fuck and use any way he wanted.

“Okay, slut. You got it.” Chuck took his cock and placed it into Eric’s waiting mouth again. Chuck took Eric’s head firmly with both of his hands and just started pounding him in the face. Chuck held his head in place and started jamming his cock all the way into Eric’s mouth before pulling back, repeating the process.

“H-Harder, Daddy!” Eric moaned.

Chuck moved faster and faster—not just moving his cock in-and-out but also moving Eric’s head along with his forceful thrusts. Every time Chuck moved Eric’s head back, Chuck pulled out about halfway and then rammed the entire length of his cock back down Eric’s throat. Eric made awesome gagging noises every time that Chuck thrust in all of the way as spit started to drool from his mouth. Chuck knew that he was mercilessly fucking Eric’s face.

Switching tactics, Chuck pulled out all of the way and then forced his cock back in and stayed there for a few moments, enjoying the warm and west feeling. Eric gasped for air every time that Chuck pulled out.

“You like fucking my face, Daddy?” Eric asked, panting.

“Fuck yes, baby. You’re a talented little whore, aren’t you?” Chuck traced the tip of his cock across Eric’s lips, letting the boy taste some more of his pre-cum.

“Yes, Daddy. And I’m your whore to use.” Eric smiled. He then got onto the bed and laid on his back. Scooting over toward Chuck, Eric positioned his head so it was hanging off the edge of the bed. Chuck moaned as Eric let out another dirty string of words:

“Fuck my throat, Daddy. Use your whore’ mouth.”

Chuck wasted no time as he quickly stuck his cock into Eric’s mouth and resumed face-fucking the younger boy. Chuck soon realized that fucking Eric’s throat like this made it easier for him to ram his cock all the way in. It was all too hot, too good and Chuck started to fuck Eric’s face with as much strength as he could—pulling out all the way and leaving just the tip at his lips before thrusting all the way back in. Chuck kept at it, going faster and faster as he rammed his cock with all of his might. Eric made gagging noises, but Chuck kept humping his face as long as he could. Drool was running down Eric’s face and Chuck’s balls were slapping against his head.

Finally, Chuck thrust all the way in and stayed there as he started to cum down Eric’s throat. He could feel Eric trying to swallow every last bit of it. Chuck finally pulled out to let the last few blasts of cum shoot onto his face. Taking a few steps back, Chuck analyzed the situation: they were both panting. 

Eric got off the bed and sat in front of Chuck, his face a complete mess covered in spit and cum. He started scraping the bits of cum on his face onto his fingers to lick them up.

“Your cum tastes delicious.” Eric smiled. Chuck tried to catch his breath as Eric stood up. Somewhere in between the facefucking, Chuck noticed that Eric’s cock had erupted all over the smaller boy’s forming abdomen muscles. 

“From now on, anytime you’re horny, Chuck, you can just come into my room and use me however you want.” Eric whispered. Chuck’s face lightened up and smiled as he bent down. Chuck’s hot, wet lips touched Eric’s lips as they locked in plate. Chuck put in his tongue in Eric’s mouth, tasting his own cum as he maneuvered his tongue to explore the younger boy’s mouth. The taste of Eric’s spit with his hot, salty cum was delicious. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Eric whispered as Chuck finally moved back. Chuck’s eyes had a mischievous glint to them as he only imagined more of the fun the two of them would have…


End file.
